


Room For One More?

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Behavioural Correction Kink, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Top!Connor, bottom!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor has a rather interesting suggestion for his precocious pet Gavin, he wonders how Gavin will react.------Set sometime after the revolution or as an AU, Connor is a top and was delighted to meet Gavin though a BDSM dating app. He always thought that with a little special attention Gavin could be whipped into shape, and he was right.A few months into their arrangement Connor proposes they hook up with an old work colleague (Hank). He even does Gavin the favour of describing how it would go down.------Connor refers to Gavin as 'Pup' or 'Puppy' this is just an affectionate nickname/ pet name, it's not full on pet play here.Gavin calls Connor 'Boss' because I like that.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Proposed Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed, Proposed Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Room For One More?

“Shit, that was so fuckin’ good,” Gavin lit up a cigarette and relaxed back down onto the headboard, “I swear if you keep pushing me like that one day I’m just gonna explode.”

“I’ll make it happen,” Connor replied as he pulled himself up from where he had been lying between Gavin’s legs, turned, and rested the back of his head on Gavin’s stomach.

“Threat or promise?” Gavin said breathing out a plume of smoke that lingered around them.

“Oh, definitely a threat,” he reached up and pulled the cigarette out of Gavin’s hand, taking a drag for himself, he didn’t feel a buzz like a human would but there were so many different compounds in tobacco that he found analysing them to be an intensely satisfying experience. 

“Oh, new blend, like it?”

“Hmm, the nicotine content is a little lower than normal, but there’s some interesting flavour compounds. Yes. Quite enjoyable,” Connor handed it back.

“Supposed to be ‘more oaky’, but I can’t really tell to be honest,” he paused to take another long drag, “Think my tastebuds are shot.”

“Not surprising, you smoke too much.”

“Bitch,” Gavin said laughing. 

Connor enjoyed feeling the way Gavin’s stomach tensed and released, vibrating against the back of his head as he laughed. 

“Hey, would you ever be interested in a threesome?” 

“Depends, who’s askin’?” Gavin replied.

Connor knew he was likely to solicit and _interesting_ reaction, so before he answered he sat up and turned to face him, “Hank.”

The name hung in the air between them, almost as tangible as the smoke that filled the room.

“Hank!?” 

“Yes.”

“Hank Anderson?”

“Yes,” Connor laughed, “Hank Anderson, your former colleague.”

“Fuck,” Gavin’s spare hand scrubbed over his face. “You’re screwing?”

“Yes Gavin, we’re screwing,” he couldn’t help but smile, Gavin’s disbelief was extremely entertaining.

“I can’t fucking _believe_ it.”

“What’s not to believe?”

“Well, one, that you’re shacked up with him, and two, he wants in on this!?”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Jesus. You can’t just drop that on me,” he had started to blush, ever so subtly but Connor picked up on it.

“You’re hot for him,” Connor said teasingly. 

“Oh shut the fuck up!”

“Temper Gavin,” he warned.

“S-Sorry.”

“Good boy,” Connor reached over to stroke his cheek, he lent into it, nuzzling against Connor’s hand, “I’m sorry I teased you.”

“Sorry I snapped,” he said, bringing his hand up to pull Connor’s down, he held it in his lap instead, firmly stroking Connor’s palm with his thumb. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’ve always liked him,” Gavin whispered. 

Connor raised an eyebrow, he’d had an inkling that was the case, but only due to the trajectory that his own relationship with Gavin had taken. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, you know I’m. Well. You know what I’m like by now- And no, that’s not an invitation to list all of my personality defects,” he huffed, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside cabinet.

“If it’s too much I’ll drop it, sorry. I feel like I’ve opened up something you’d rather keep to yourself.”

“Let… Let me think about it, okay?”

“Sure.”

“How’d he find out about us anyway? It’s not like you to kiss and tell.”

“He saw us getting breakfast last Sunday.”

“Yeah, that’d do it, wait, how much does he know?”

“Only our dynamic, I didn’t give any details if you’re worried about that.”

“What exactly about our dynamic?” Gavin said before nervously worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“I just said that I was your Top. That’s all,” Connor smiled.

“Jesus, what’d he say to that?”

“He wants to watch.”

“That’s it?”

“I imagine he’d want more if it went well, but he was interested to see how I’d tamed you.”

Gavin flushed red and gave him a look of pure indignance, which melted away as his arousal grew. 

“You like that idea, Hank watching you submit to me?” 

He nodded, sliding down the headboard slightly, his admission making him even more flustered. It was criminally cute. 

“Tell me, what would it be like? Help me make up my mind,” he said with pleading eyes. 

“Okay Puppy, I’ll tell you,” Connor moved to lie next to Gavin propping himself up on his elbow, slid his free arm on top of where Gavin’s arm was resting at his waist and intertwined their fingers. 

He then brought his mouth up to brush against the shell of Gavin’s ear and began to speak very softly, “I’ll make Hank sit on a chair facing the bed, he won’t be allowed to touch himself until I say, perhaps I’ll tie his hands behind his back just to be sure. You’ll be waiting for me here, on top of the sheets, but I wonder… Will you be a good boy for our guest or not?”

Gavin shivered next to him as Connor’s slow, deliberate words took effect, “No, gonna play up.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” 

“Jealous, want you to myself, don’t wanna share.”

“You won’t be, you’ll have all my attention and his too, he’s just there to watch. If you misbehave it’ll reflect badly on me, you wouldn’t want _that_ now would you?”

Gavin let out a breathy sigh, “Mmm, I’ll be good.”

“That’s my boy,” Connor kissed the tip of Gavin’s ear, making him sigh again.

“Then what?”

“Then, let me think. ” he hummed thoughtfully, “We’ll play a patience game I think, show Hank how long you can hold out for me. I’ll show him that despite how it seems, you’re even more patient than he is,” he wasn’t lying exactly, he’d seen Gavin display impressive levels of self restraint, he’d had Gavin endure his teasing many times, and on one occasion he’d lasted over an hour before he’d begged for release.

Connor would explain later that he and Hank had a completely different dynamic, but for now it was enough just to stroke Gavin’s ego, and it worked, he was now sporting a cocky smile.

“Which game?”

“How about, the one where you stay on all fours, blindfolded, and I edge you whilst my cockhead is pressed lightly against your asshole, and we’ll show Hank just how long you’re able to last, I think fifteen minutes _minimum_.” 

“Fuck…” Gavin was getting worked up, he’d broken into a slight sweat, and his cock had swollen up beautifully. 

“And the longer you last, the longer Hank has to wait too, I can’t untie him until you’ve had your treat.”

Gavin whined at that, his hips now rocking upward into the air, in a futile attempt to seek friction where he’d get none. 

“You like that don’t you? Having something on Hank, a little subversion of power just for you,” Connor kept teasing, hoping he’d get Gavin to start begging him for a second time this evening.

“Y-Yeah, I like it, a lot.”

“Hmm, I can tell, will you be able to reign it in though? Just look at how worked up you are now, and just from a simple fantasy.”

He whined again, his eyes squeezing shut.

“If you want something Little Pup then you know the rules, you have to _beg_ for it, and it’s all yours.”

“Please, Boss. I need your hand around my dick. Please!”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” he let go of Gavin’s hand and firmly gripped his dick and started to pump, “What do we say?”

“Thank you, thank… Thank you.”

It only took a few minutes to bring Gavin to completion, but those few minutes were still entrancing nonetheless. He adored watching Gavin come every single time it happened, no matter if it was as a result of a long excursion or just simply like this. His submission was something Connor treasured very much, he felt honoured to have it.

Sometime later when Gavin had recovered and was having another smoke Connor asked him, “So, did I help you make up your mind?”

“I- I still need some time to get back to you.”

“Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks, and, thanks for the fantasy too,” he smiled from behind his cigarette. 

“You’re welcome, pet,” Connor said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple.


End file.
